Kiss me, City Boy
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: Korra and Mako kiss which leads to them 'getting it on' in the bedroom. They soon learn that they hadn't made a mistake by doing it again once Tenzin sees and know they were meant for each other. It's Fluff and smut. Rated M. Enjoy. I don't own Legend of Korra.
1. Chapter 1

**This may or may not be a one-shot. I'll have to see what happens.**

**Mako sees Korra training. Things lead to other things then smut happens... I'm awful at writing summaries but I am good at writing the actual story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra (Insert more legal stuff here)**

Mako was walking hastily down the hallway that leads to the gym of the pro-bending arena. He was late for practice because he forgot to pick up his new practice uniform from Butakaha because his old one has seen better days.

He was nearing the gym when he heard Korra practicing fire-bending. _Korra's supposed to be practicing water-bending, not fire-bending, _Mako thought to himself. As he turned the corner that leads into the gym he stopped short. Korra was in a grey sports bra, blue and white shorts that were thigh length, was barefoot, her hairclips were falling out (which gave her hair a disheveled look), and she was covered head to toe in ash and soot. She stood there, breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Sweat dripped down her tanned skin and dropped to the floor.

She placed her hands on her hips as she walked over to her duffle bag. She took out her water bottle and drank from it. Mako stared at her throat, watching her swallow. His eyes trailed down as some of the water trickled down her chin and fell on her perfectly sculpted abs. _She is so skinny, _Thought Mako.

Korra put her water bottle back in her duffle bag, then went back to practice her bending. She took an earth-bending stance. She raised her arms which showed off her biceps. _She has some biceps for a woman_. Mako leaned up against some equipment. An earth coin **(or an earth disk, call it what you want)** that was sitting on a table fell off and landed on his foot.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Mako screamed as he exhaled flames. Korra turned her head to see who screamed and saw Mako holding his foot, jumping up and down like a toddler hyped up on caffeine.

"Mako," Korra said letting go of her stance and ran over to him, "Are you okay?" He stopped jumping but still winced in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he exhaled flames out his nostrils, "An earth coin just fell on my foot."

"Well, let me take a look at it." She bent down, took of his shoe and sock and began to examine his foot, "Its bruised bad. I can heal it but not fully," She carefully placed his foot back on the ground and stood up; "It'll have to do that on its own." Mako didn't reply. He just stood there, mouth agape, staring at Korra's breasts. "Hello? Mako?" Korra poked him in the cheek which seemed to snap him out of his trance. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing… But you can go ahead and heal me," Mako said mentally slapping himself.

Korra giggled. "Okay Mako, Let's sit down so I can heal you." She grabbed his arm and draped it around her shoulder then wrapped her free arm around his waist. Mako couldn't help but blush at the fact that she touched him.

She led them to a bench near the practice dummy and next to a trough of water. She brought up his foot and placed it on the bench. She bent some water from the trough and began to heal his bruised foot. As she healed him Mako continued to stare at her breasts.

"Why were you late for practice, Mako?" Still focused on her healing, Korra looked at Mako and followed his eyes to her breasts. She let the water fall which caught Mako's attention. He looked up at her and she looked irritated.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Asked Mako completely oblivious to why she dropped the water.

"You were staring at my boobs, weren't you?" Korra said angrily.

"Uh… No I, I… Um, I… I mean I guess I was, but… I, I… Um…" Korra's death stare turned into a smirk and Mako froze.

"Well, if it's any consolation…" She leaned in and got close to his face. "I don't mind." She spoke. And as she did, her lips ever so lightly touched his. "Kiss me, City Boy."

Mako pushed into her lips. The kiss was passionate and intense. He slid one hand down her back and gripped her butt while his other hand was entangled in her hair. She had both her hands cupping his face. Their tongues fought each other for dominance in which Korra won. She bit his lip which caused Mako's manhood to brush Korra's inner thigh. In response to this, she let out a sound of pleasure. There was an aching in-between her legs she desperately wanted to get rid of. As Mako continued kissing her, the ache became worse. She bucked her hips into his, looking for relief. He stopped kissing her.

"What's wrong, Mako?" she asked concerned and slightly disappointed.

"Not here on a bench. Let's go up to my bedroom. Bolin's not here so we're alone." He smiled and picked her up and began carrying her up to the loft.

They climbed the ladder leading to the bedroom which was one room with two beds, covered by a screen.

They started to undress each other. Korra pulled of his muscle shirt, revealing his six pack abs, took off his pants and slid his boxers down, revealing his package, then tossed them aside. Mako lifted off Korra's sports bra, shorts then took out her hairclips. _Her hair is even more beautiful down than it is up._ He stood back in awe as he took in all her beauty and sexiness.

They lay down on the bed, Mako on top, furiously kissing. Mako kissed down her neck which caused Korra to moan in pleasure. This made him want more. He kissed down her shoulder and collarbone. She moaned with more pleasure now. He began to gently bite her nipple. She moaned in pure delight as she grabbed his free hand and placed it on her other breast. He started to rub one nipple as he sucked the other. She moaned in ecstasy as she reached behind her and gripped the headboard. Mako stopped and looked at her.

"Do you wanna do this?" Mako asked making sure it was alright. All Korra could do was nod.

He entered her and began to slowly go in and out. He soon came to a wall and looked to Korra.

"It's alright. Just push forward." She still held the headboard tightly.

"Will it hurt you?" Asked Mako not wanting to hurt her.

"Yes, but not for too long. It'll be alright." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He pushed passed the wall. Korra made him hold his current position. She winced in pain. "Just… Wait a minute."

Once the pain subsided, Mako began to push forward again. Korra gripped the headboard tighter saying "Faster, harder," between moans. She shouted his name with as much pleasure and want as he did.

"Mako, I… I'm gonna…" Korra clutched the headboard till her fingers turned white.

"I… Know me… me too." Mako said moaning.

As they both reached their climax, Korra took a deep breath, tilted her head back and exhaled fire from her mouth and nostrils as Mako let out a loud pleasurable moan, and came inside her.

They lay down next to each other breathing heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ended up with chapter two of my one-shot in one day. warning things get weird... Sexy... but weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra (Insert more legal stuff here). Blah blah blah, Kesha, Jenifer Aniston, Mila Kunis, Neil Patrick Harris. Enjoy.**

Korra still jolted from the pleasure.

"Mako?"

"Yeah, Korra?" Mako turns his head to face her.

"I burned your headboard."

Mako looked up and saw the charred remains of his beds headboard. "It's alright. I'll fix it some other time."

"Well, goodnight." Korra said as she turned away to go to sleep.

"Goodnight." Mako wrapped his arms around her toned waist and pulled her close to him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Bolin walks up to the bedroom and finds Korra and Mako in the same bed.

"COME ON, GUYS. NAKED?" shouted Bolin surprised. They both shot up from the bed at the sound of his voice. What they should of done was put some clothes on. But they couldn't move. Bolin was about to tell them to but when Bolin caught sight of Korra's breasts, he couldn't speak. Korra followed his eyes to what he was staring at and quickly covered herself with the bed sheet.

"We should put our clothes on." Korra suggested.

They scrambled to find their clothes. Mako quickly put on his boxers and pants, shoved on his muscle shirt and put on his jacket.

"Mako, I don't have a shirt to put on," Korra said now covering her breasts with her arms, "all I have is a skimpy sports bra and a bulky training uniform." Korra looked over to Bolin who still stood at the entrance to the bedroom speechless.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Mako walked over to his dresser, pulled out a t-shirt and handed it to her. She hastily put on her bra and the t-shirt then pulled her shorts up.

"Alright, Bolin," Korra waved her hand in front of her face, "I'm dressed now, you can stop gawking."

Bolin shook his head. "Did you two have sex?"

"Yeah, Bo. We had sex." Mako said slightly annoyed. Korra turned around and smirked at him. "What?" he asked kind of afraid of what she mind say. She turned around, grabbed Bolin by his shoulders, pulled him forward and tongue kissed him. Bolin was shocked at first but melted into the kiss. She pulled away. She snatched a very dazed Mako from where he was standing and shoved him into the bed. Korra then grabbed Bolin and threw him into the mattress as well. She crawled on the bed, took each of the bending brothers' heads in her hands then kissed them both at the same time. She let go to pull down he shorts and take off her t-shirt and bra. Mako and Bolin unzipped their pants and pushed them down to their ankles, along with their boxers.

Mako got in the front when Bolin got in the back.

Mako lay down on the bed while Korra rode his cock. While she did he held her breasts and rubbed her nipples. Bolin gripped her butt as he went in and out while, simultaneously, rubbing her clit. And this is probably the first time they ever heard Korra cuss.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Korra screamed in pure ecstasy. "Oh shit, oh Mako, Bolin, OH SHIT, FUCK, I'm gonna, OH SHIT, SHIT, FUCK!"

"Just… hold it a… a little longer, Korra."

Korra couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed both Mako and Bolin's testicles and stroked them. **(Believe me, there are a lot more creepier fanfics)**. They all came at once and screamed at the top of their lungs words of pleasure.

Korra: OOOOHHHHH FFFUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK YYYEEEAAAHHH, OOOOOHHHH!

Mako: UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!

Bolin: OOOOOOHHHHHHH SPIRITS, FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKK, UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!

"Alright… Let's get… get you ho… home, Korra… Or Tenzin will… Will get angry." Said Mako between breaths.


	3. Chapter 3

Then Korra woke up. She shot up and screamed. It was morning.

**_Diolouge_**

Korra: AAAAHHHHH!

Mako: *Shoots up* Korra?

Bolin: *Wakes up* Mako?

Korra: Bolin?

Bolin: Korra?

Mako: Bolin!

Korra: Mako?

Bolin: Korra!

Mako: That's enough roll call.

**_End of dialogue_**

"I had the weirdest dream," Korra said holing her head with both hands.

Mako scooted over next to her and let her into his arms. "What happened?"

"You, Bolin and I had a threesome." Korra cuddled up to him.

"That explains why you were moaning all night."

"I have to eat something. I'm hungry," Korra got up and held her stomach, "Can you cook for me?"

"Of course," he got up and pulled on his boxers, pants and muscle shirt, "What do you want?"

"Anything is fine," She pulled up her shorts, "Hey do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?" Mako took a shirt out from his dresser and tossed it to her. "This is a little big, don't you think?" She held up the t-shirt to show him the size.

"Unless you wanna walk around in a sports bra all day…" Mako walked over to Bolin to wake him back up.

"… Where is my bra?" She searched frantically for it. "Oh. It fell of the ledge of the bedroom." Korra climbed down the ladder and picked up her bra. Just as she was about to put it on, Asami opened the door to the loft.

"Hey guys how—WHOA! I am SO sorry, Korra."

Korra put on her bra then Mako's oversized t-shirt. "It's Okay," she snickered, "We're both women here."

"Well, yeah… I guess you're right," she climbed up to the loft and sat down on the couch, "But, what are you doing naked in Mako and Bolin's house anyway?"

"Oh just changing." Korra blushed.

Asami gasped excitedly and sat her and Korra down on the couch behind them. "You had sex with Mako, didn't you?"

"Alright, you caught me," They sat down on the couch, "I slept with him."

"How was he?" She asked turning her whole body to face Korra.

She faced Asami. "He was amazing," she talked with her hands, "He was like this long." Korra held up her hands to show about 7 inches.

"Wow. That's impressive." Asami gasped. Then Mako came down from his room. "Oh. SHH, SHH. Tell me another time." She whispered.

Mako walked over to the kitchen, got out a pan and began to cook breakfast. "I'm making eggs and toast. Do you want any, Asami?"

"Yeah, sure. OH! That reminds me. I picked up some pork dumplings on my way here." She picked up the bag of dumplings beside her. Korra eyeballed them then snatched the bag from her.

"Pork dumplings? How are they?" She examined the bag and its contents. They were fairly big in size, but still small enough to fit in your mouth. **(That's what she said :D)**

"I don't know. I haven't had any yet."

Bolin slid down the ladder and sat down beside Korra on the couch. "Did I hear someone say dumplings?" They all laughed.

"Yeah, Bo," Korra said showing him the bag, "Wanna split them with me?"

"Hell Yeah!" Bolin punched the air in excitement.

"Alright, there are 12 dumplings in here so we each get six." Korra gave him six dumplings and kept the other six.

Bolin shoved one in his mouth. "MMMMMM! These are delicious." Bolin said with his mouth Full then shoved two more in his mouth.

"Yeah," Korra swallowed then started on another one, "They're really good. Where did you get these, Asami?" Korra asked as she shoved another dumpling in her mouth.

"At a dumpling stand at the market place. Um… All about Dumplings. It's new."

By the time Mako had finished cooking breakfast for him and Asami, Bolin and Korra finished their dumplings. They sat back on the couch patting their full stomachs.

"I take it you two aren't hungry?" Mako asked as he placed a plate for himself and Asami on the kitchen table. They both shook their heads. "Asami, your breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Mako." She got up from the couch and sat down across from him at the kitchen table.

Bolin burped loudly. Korra looked at him and smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, not moving from her spot on the couch. She burped louder than him and they both giggled. He burped louder than her, but Korra topped him by burping the loudest. They burst into laughter.

"How did you learn to do that, Korra?" Bolin asked as he turned his head to face her.

She looked at him. "Well, when you live in the South Pole, you'll find out that there's almost nothing to do there. So when I was really little, my dad taught me how."

"I learned from Mako." Bolin said, lazily pointing to the fire-bender sitting at the table. They laughed again for no particular reason.

The four of them talked and laughed for about twenty minutes then Bolin and Korra started to feel sick.

"UUUHHH! I don't feel so good." Bolin exclaimed as he clutched his stomach.

"Yeah I don't feel so hot either." She sat up and held her stomach and moaned. Mako looked up from the kitchen table.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Mako concerned, putting down his fork.

"You two don't look very well," Asami thought for a second, "I think you guys ate too much dumplings."

Bolin slowly stood up along with Korra. They stopped and looked at each other.

Bolin spoke slowly. "I think I'm gonna..."—Korra cut him off.

"Vomit?" Bolin nodded.

As soon as the feeling hit them they both raced to the bathroom, pushing and shoving, covering their mouths. Once they made it to the bathroom, they both struggled to open the door. So Korra just kicked it down. The two of them couldn't hold it in anymore, so they puked all over the bathroom floor. They fought for the toilet. Bolin won.

Korra frantically looked around for an alternative and ended up heaving in the bathtub. Asami walked up to the bathroom and saw that the door was hanging on by a hinge at the top, and a crack beside a boot mark in the middle.

She saw Bolin with his head in the toilet and Korra leaning over the side of the bathtub, holding her front hair tails back while she puked. Mako walked in and also saw the vomit covered bathroom and broken door.

"Spirits guys." Said Mako and Asami simultaneously.

When they were done with their spewing spree, they both shared the sink while they washed the awful taste out of their mouths. But they weren't done just yet. At the same time, they puked in the sink and all over the counter. They turned around to try to reach the toilet which resulted in Korra heaving on Bolin's back. Korra bent down near the toilet to continue her puking party. Bolin tried to make his way to the bathtub but stumbled and grabbed the head of the toilet to pull himself up. Once he did he accidentally puked on Korra's arms, which were leaning on the toilet seat.

As he watched this mess, Mako gagged and covered his mouth then ran to the kitchen sink and hurled. Asami couldn't watch it any longer (She didn't even know why she was watching in the first place). She ran to the kitchen sink, pushed Mako aside and threw up the contents of her breakfast. Mako grabbed Asami and lightly pushed her behind him as he threw up in the sink again. Asami didn't even wait for the sink; she just puked on the floor. Mako placed Asami in front of the sink, breathing heavily.

Walking across the kitchen, Mako opened the fridge, grabbed a pot of coffee and placed it on the counter. But the feeling hit him again. he didn't have enough time to make it to the sink so he turned around and puked on the floor. He grabbed the coffee and placed it next to Asami.

"I'm gonna go check on Bolin and Korra." Mako speed walked towards the bathroom. She waved him off as she drank from the coffee pot in attempt to get rid of the taste of vomit.

He walked up to the bathroom. Korra was washing her mouth out with the shower head and Bolin was brushing his teeth.

"How you guys doing?" Mako asked breathing heavily.

"We're done with our puke party," said Korra as she spit water into the bathtub.

"All we need to do is clean up," said Bolin spitting in the sink then turning off the faucet. "So let's get some mops."

The three of them walked into the kitchen to gather cleaning supplies. Asami was there, rinsing her mouth out.

"WHOA! You guys threw up, too?" Asked Bolin staring at the puke that was chillin' on floor.

"Yeah you two vomiting everywhere got us vomiting ourselves." Mako said as he opened a closet full of cleaning supplies. "But at least I have more control of actually getting the vomit in the toilet."

"Says the guy who puked on the floor." Korra said as she smirked and crossed her arms. A look of defeat shown on Mako's face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Mako said annoyed as he grabbed a couple mops and handed one to Asami. "Just grab a mop and help clean up." he handed a mop to her.

"Come one, guys. Stop fighting." Asami intervened. "At least it's all over."

"Actually, to tell you the truth I still don't feel good." Korra said clutching her stomach.

"Yeah me neither." Bolin said gripping his stomach.

Bolin and Korra knelt down to the floor and curled up in a fetal position. The two of them were sweating like they were wearing a ski suit on a 90 degree day. They moaned in pain as they held their stomachs. Asami helped Korra up and Mako helped Bolin get up.

Asami looked at Mako with a scared expression plastered on her face. "I think something's really wrong with them." She walked over to the couch and carefully placed Korra on it. Mako did the same with Bolin.

"Yeah, but what?" He made his way over to the phone to call 911.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN! I know this chapter might have been random but it'll all lead up to something. Trust me.

Also, This chapter has been updated because the old version was kinda bad.

Please leave a review, favorite, follow, taste, lick, french and marry this story. It's gonna get better. See ya'll next time :) -TheClaudMaster-


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next Chappy. Sorry it's so short. But just be happy it's here at all.

Follow, Review and Favorite. Thanks. Enjoy :D

I don't own Legend of Korra or 1920's Phone's.

* * *

Chapter 4

Mako picked up the phone. "Operator, please send an ambulance to the Pro-bending Arena in downtown Dragon Flats-Borough." **(Honestly, I know how you work a 1920's phone. I don't know how you would ask to send help. And I don't know where the Pro-bending Arena is located).**

"Right away sir." There was a pause. "An ambulance is on their way as we speak." Answered the operator.

"Thank you." Mako hung up the phone and carefully helped Bolin get up. He looked over at Korra who seemed to be doing far much worse than Bolin was. "Asami. Would you mind taking Bolin?"

"Not at all." She took Bolin and draped his arm around her shoulders as he held his stomach with his free arm.

Mako attempted to help Korra stand, but she would wince in pain when she did. So he just picked her up and carried her bridal style. He pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest as she lightly sobbed.

"Let's get them downstairs and to the front of the Arena." He paused. "Asami, can you pull out the ladder to make stairs?"

She placed Bolin carefully back on the couch, climbed down the ladder and pulled it out making stairs. She helped up Bolin once again and walked slowly and cautiously down the stairs. Mako did the same holding Korra.

As soon as they made it to the front of the building, they heard sirens coming from down the street. Mako knew it was from the ambulance he called for earlier.

Two ambulances screeched to a halt in front of them. Two men wearing Water Tribe garb pulled out two gurney's and carefully placed Bolin and Korra on the gurneys then stuck them inside the ambulances **(Or amberlamps, if you prefer XD)**. One of the men came up to Mako and Asami and spoke.

"We are taking them to the Hospital. You can come in the ambulance or drop by later."

"We'll come now, in the ambulance." Replied Mako.

"Alright hop in the back."

Mako climbed in the back of the ambulance with Korra and Asami got in with Bolin in the other ambulance.

* * *

How was it? Great? Amazing?... Gramazing? Okay, Thanks for reading.

See ya'll super-calluh-fradgelistic-expee-alla-dosious people next time

Google's auto-correct: Super-Callus-Evangelistic-Expelled-Alley-Insidious XD


	5. Chapter 5 POV

This is going to be Mako's Point of View when he's in the amberlamps with Korra.

You know what to do. Review, Follow and Favorite.

I don't own Legend of Korra.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Mako's P.O.V**

I knelt down beside Korra and held her hand. She's sweating profusely, but I don't care. She looked over at me with pain written on her face, but love and hope painted in her beautiful, cerulean eyes.

Her grip on me tightened and she made a face that said _I'm gonna puke, but I don't want to puke on you._ I picked up a rather large bucket with some water in it **(So the vomit won't stick to the bucket) **sitting next to the gurney. I held it up to her. She grasped the bucket with both hands and violently dry heaved into it, making gagging noises as she did so. I held both her hands which were still grasping the bucket.

I grabbed a fold-up chair behind him and sat down in it. Korra was still trying to throw-up. She got some out, but very little. She put down the bucket.

"Mako." She said softly, but still had some voice. "I need water."

I looked behind me and found a shelf with bottles of water stocked on it. I grabbed one and opened it for her. "Here I'll help you." I said thoughtfully.

"No… I can do it… Myself." She tried to sit up but winced in pain and layed back down. She was too weak to argue with me so she gave in. "Alright… Fine. You can help me."

I lifted her head up and put the bottle to her lips. "Drink slowly." I advised her. But she didn't listen. She snatched the bottle from me and downed the whole thing in less than 7 seconds. She threw the bottle to the ground and let out a few deep breathes.

"Are you alright, Korra?" I asked picking up the bottle she threw to the ground.

She got off the gurney and knelt down to the bucket.

I got down beside her and held back her hair-tails. She stuck her head in it and puked out the water she just drank. She breathed heavily and held her stomach. Mako helped her back on the bed. _I wonder how Bolin and Asami are doing._

* * *

Yeah, yeah. It was short. Chapter Six is gunna be short too because it's gunna be Korra's POV. And so is Chapter 7 and 8 because it's gunna be Asami's then Bolin's POV. So chapter 9 will not be short.

See ya'll next time. YYYYYEEEEEEEE HHHHAAAAAAWWWWW! *Swings cowboy hat around while shooting my 6-gun then rides off on trusty steed into the sunset*


	6. Authors Note: Please Read!

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry I haven't updated in a while now. I was so busy with a summer program for the school I'm attending (No not summer school) so that I can get into campus and classes and such. But I'm back now.**

**Next chapter WILL be posted THIS FRIDAY because it's a professional day at school. I'm not sure if it will be posted before or after the premier which is at 7pm eastern. So just be prepared for the new chapter which you guys probably won't read on Friday because you'll be too excited for book 2's premier (because I know I am). But if you do read it before, or after, or during the commercial break, that's great.**

**So the new chapter WILL, I repeat, WILL be posted on FRIDAY.**

**Alright, I 3 you guys sooo much and I hope you enjoy the book 2 hour long premier as much as I'm going to. Alright, Bye!**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	7. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. See, I told you I'd post it on Friday. And I hope you guys are as PUMPED as I am about today if you're reading this on 09-13-13.

Alright then, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. Nickelodeon Studios, Bryke, Mike DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko owns it.

Have fun :)

* * *

Chapter 6

**Korra's P.O.V**

Mako held my hand. I squeezed it tight then gave him a look of pain that indicated I was about to vomit. He let go of my hand and poured some water from a bottle into a bucket that he held in front of me. I griped the bucket and made ear-shredding sounds as I dry heaved into it. I felt his warm hands on top mine which made me feel he would always be here for me.

He then sat down in a fold-up chair and watched me vomit little by little. I gave up then put down the bucket. My throat is dry and my throat burns with the acidic taste of vomit.

"Mako." I said weakly. He looked at me with eyes filled with concern and love. "I need water."

Mako grabbed a bottle of water and opened it for me. Why did he do that? I'm not so weak that I can't even open a water bottle.

"Here I'll help you." He said thoughtfully.

"No… I can do it… Myself." I said with a dry throat as I tried to sit up, but quickly fell back down onto the bed. _Maybe I do need s little help. _I thought. "Alright… Fine… You can help me." I said giving in; too beat to argue.

He helped me up and held the bottle to my lips. "Drink slowly." He advised. But as soon as the water reached my lips, I couldn't help it. I grabbed the bottle and drank it all in under 7 seconds; the cool liquid running down my throat and dripping down my cheeks and neck felt refreshing… Until the urge to puke came up. I threw the empty bottle down and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright, Korra?" Mako asked as I heard the crackle of plastic from the bottle I threw as he picked it up.

I then gagged and rolled off the bed and down to the floor where I placed the bucket. I felt Mako pull back my wolf tails as I puked the water I just drank into the bucket. _I should've drunk it slower like Mako told me to._ She thought as she finished heaving. I heavily breathed and held my stomach as Mako helped me back onto the gurney. I still feel sick, though. Had I eaten something that made me sick? I guess I'll find out once I get to the hospital… _I wonder how Bolin and Asami are doing._

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short. I have to be at my old middle school to help the cross country/basketball coach with practices for community service hours that're required to graduate the 9th grade.

So I hope you all liked it. Review, Favorite, Follow, Rate, or whatever it you kids do these days.

Catch you cool cats on the flip-side. Deuces!

-TheClaudMaster


	8. Chapter 7

**Guys, I'm so sorry I'm late on this. I've been focusing on my Korraasami story and dealing with school, homework, and my fucking ADD and Anxiety. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please Favorite, Follow, Review, you know, the usual.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Legend of Korra or its characters or settings and stuff like that. The point is I DON'T own the show.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Asami's P.O.V.**

I sat at Bolin's bedside. He seemed to be doing better than Korra, but he still wasn't looking too well. He was breathing heavily and he looked like he had to vomit. I wouldn't imagine why since he already retched up the contents of his stomach and more. But I grabbed a bucket for him anyway.

He gripped the bucket and stuck his head into it. Nothing but a few dry heaves came from his throat.

"Bolin," I said gently and he looked up from the bucket to show his pale face. He was pale to begin with, but he was devoid of all color to his Italian-like skin tone. "Are you thirsty?" I asked as I gripped his hand that clutched the bucket.

He smiled at me. "Thank you, Asami." He dry heaved again, which made me wince a bit, "It's alright, it's only dry heaves. I'm not gonna puke on you." We both laughed. What could I say? His laugh was contagious.

I grabbed a water bottle sitting on a shelf behind me. I opened it and brought it to his lips. He held the bottom of the bottle as I gently tilted it, letting water flow into his mouth. He drank slowly as not to throw it up if drank too quickly.

I set the bottle down on the shelf and looked to Bolin. He was taking this whole situation very lightly. He looks sick, and probably feels like shit, but he was so calm and collected like his brother.

Bolin's disposition is quite unlike Mako's. Bolin is thoughtful, lovable, constantly happy, makes everyone laugh, and makes light of the worst situation.

Mako, on the other hand, is brooding, stubborn at times, focusses too much on one subject, and is determined to fix a situation without any distractions. But he's caring, kind, and sweet; mostly when Korra's around. It's like she gives him a new personality. No, she brings out his personality.

"Asami," Bolin said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "I'm col- I- I'm cold…" Bolin shivered.

I looked around for a blanket and found one under the shelf in a small compartment. I draped it over him as he clutched the fabric until his knuckles turned white.

"Don't worry, Bo," I reassured, "we're almost there." _I wonder how Mako and Korra are doing._

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter? I really hope you did because I work hard every single day and writing is the only outlet that brings peace to my weary soul. That and Legend of Korra, WHICH WASN'T ON FRIDAY!WTF IS UP WITH THAT!?**

**Alright, thank you guys so much. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

**See you cool cats on the flip side Bl**

**-TheClaudMaster**


End file.
